pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyre Evans Crowe
Eyre Evans Crowe (20 March 1799 - 26 February 1868) was an English poet and historian. Life Crowe was born at Redbridge, Southampton, the son of David Crowe, captain in an East India regiment, whose wife had been a Miss Hayman of Walmer. Crowe's mother died from the effects of her confinement. He was educated at a school in Carlow, and at Trinity College, Dublin, where he won a prize for an English poem."Crowe, Eyre Evans," 237. He left college early to take to journalism in London. He published his one collection of poetry in London in 1819; the book received an extensive review in the Dublin Magazine, but was ignored by the London reviewers, a common fate among Irish writers.Notes to The Pleasures of Melancholy, English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. In 1822 he went to Italy, whence he wrote descriptive letters published in 'Blackwood's Magazine' during 1822 and 1823. Crowe married Margaret, daughter of Captain Archer of Kiltimon, co. Wicklow, at St. Patrick's Cathedral, Dublin, in 1823. There were six children of the marriage: Eyre Crowe, A.R.A, born 1824; Sir Joseph Archer Crowe (commercial attaché in Paris), born 1825; Eugenie Marie (now Mrs. Wynne); Edward (now deceased), born 1829; Amy Marianne (Mrs. Edward Thackeray, now deceased), born 1831; and Dr. George Crowe, born 1841. He had also a family by a second wife. He produced a series of novels, including Vittoria Colonna, To-day in Ireland (1825), The English in Italy (1825), The English in France (1828), Yesterday in Ireland (1829), and The English at Home (1830). He wrote no other novel till 1853, when he published Charles Delmer, a story containing much shrewd political speculation. He contributed a History of France, and part of a series of lives of Eminent Foreign Statesmen, to Lardner's Cabinet Encyclopædia in 1830 and 1831. The History of France, amplified and rewritten, was published in five volumes in 1858-68. He had been a spectator of the street struggles in 1830, and had long resided in France. Soon after 1830 he became Paris correspondent of the Morning Chronicle. The needs of a growing family compelled him to devote himself exclusively to journalism. He returned to England in 1844. He joined the staff of the Daily News on its foundation in 1846, and was its editor from 1849 to 1851. In 1853 he published The Greek and the Turk, the result of a journey made to the Levant to investigate the Eastern question. In 1854 appeared his History of Louis XVIII and Charles X. He also wrote the foreign articles for the 'Examiner' during the editorship of Albany Fonblanque, and, later, of John Forster. He died after a painful operation, and was buried at Kensal Green. Publications Poetry The Pleasures of Melancholy; and A Saxon tale. London: printed by W. Clowes, 1819. Novels *''The English in Italy''. 1825. *''To-day in Ireland''. (3 volumes), London: C. Knight, 1825. *''Vittoria Colonna''. 1825. *''The English in France''. 1828. *''Yesterday in Ireland''. London: H. Colburn, 1829. *''The English at Home''. 1830. *''Charles Delmer: A story of the day''. (2 volumes), London: R. Bentley, 1853. Short fiction *''Irish National Tales and Romances''. 1833. Non-fiction *''The History of France''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green 1830; New York: Harper, 1844. *''Lives of the Most Eminent Foreign Statesmen'' (with G.P.R. James). London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, & Longman, 1833-38. *''The Greek and the Turk; or, Powers and prospects in the Levant''. London: R. Bentley, 1853. *''History of the Reigns of Louis XVIII and Charles X''. London: R. Bentley, 1854. *''A History of China to the Present Time''. London: R. Bentley, 1854. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Eyre Evans Crowe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 24, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, May 24, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Pleasures of Melancholy" ;About *Eyre Evans Crowe (1799-1868) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Crowe, Eyre Evans